Denounced
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: I have to admit you would have been my last guess. I'm not like my siblings. I still have trouble with the word siblings because you took eighteen years to claim me. An eighteen year old, recently claimed girl writes an angry letter to her father.
1. Chapter 1

Denounced

Dear Father,

I am done. I have known I was a half-blood for ten whole years. Since I was eight! But now when I get a stupid quest, you bother to claim me.

I have to admit you would have been my last guess. I'm not like my siblings. I still have trouble with the word siblings because you took eighteen years to claim me.

I don't even know how to shoot a bow. I prefer a sword. I'm no sunny, happy person. I'm not a healer or a poet. I'm not a musician.

In fact if you took a quick look at me, you would even know I was your daughter. Is that why you stupidly took your time to claim me? You thought I was a Daughter of Ares?

I doubt it. You're all knowing, after all. So, why did you ignore me? I saw almost every one of my siblings claimed without even knowing it. Why ignore only me?

People call your children wimps. They're right. You and all my so-called siblings shoot and shoot, but once they empty their quiver they turn useless.

I wanted to be an Ares kid. They fight. Really fight, not wimpy shooting.

And what happened to the whole claim at thirteen thing? I don't know about you, but I don't think I look thirteen.

You're no better than all those mortal parents. You come up with excuses for not being around. You forget about me. I hate you!

So we come to the topic of my quest. Great prophecy by the way. Not.

I'm sure you know what it was, so I'll skip telling you the prophecy. Basically I had to kill the Nemean Lion.

Great choice. Do something that's been done twice. By Heracles in ancient times and by Percy Jackson a few hundred years ago. I feel so special. Not.

I come back after succeeding at my stupid quest, to get claimed by none-other than you. Why couldn't I have a godly parent who cared?

So, Apollo, consider yourself denounced. I don't even know you, why should I call you father?

- Keira, Daughter of no one


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Apollo,

Alright, I'm writing you again. How's life been, Apollo? I started college this year. Not that you care. I got in on a scholarship actually. Most of your kids don't have half the brains needed for an academic scholarship like I got.

I'm thinking of not going back to camp. Chiron still makes me stay in your cabin even though I've told him, I'm not your daughter.

Maybe if you had just claimed me six years ago, like you were supposed to, I would be going back. But I'm not.

Why am I even writing you? Perhaps I wanted to say goodbye? No, I did that last year in my first letter. Maybe it's a way of letting go of everything to do with the godly world? Yeah, I think that's it.

I'm certainly not going to miss being forced to have archery practice day after day after day. I'm not your child, why should I act like one?

Mom's getting sicker every day. I'm sure you don't care, but I want you to feel bad. Aren't you the god of medicine?

You're a jerk, Apollo, you know that? I hate you every day for leaving mom with me. Can't you learn to stay on Mt. Olympus and stop ruining people's lives? I hate you.

I'm sick of you ruining every part of my life. I can't see someone cough, or sneeze, or sing, or do anything creative without getting angry at you for everything you've done.

You're like a curse to me, I can never leave you fully behind and I hate you even more for that. If you weren't a god I would ask for you to die. I'm not even kidding anymore. You're worse than a mortal father. You're worse than any father.

You aren't my father though, not anymore.

Leave me in peace, Apollo. You've been denounced.

- Keira, Daughter of no one


	3. Chapter 3

To Apollo,

I'm sure you know what happened. You are all knowing. But I'll tell you just in case. Mom died last week, only days after my twentieth birthday. I miss her so much, but I'm sure you don't care so I'll move on.

I have to go back to camp this summer. I have nowhere else to go once this semester lets out. Not that I miss all my "siblings" or having to sacrifice to my "father." I really hate you. Why couldn't you help mom? You are the god of medicine, aren't you?

I can't believe I've only said I hate you once so far in this letter. Let me fix that. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!

That's better.

I'm so mad at you for everything you've ever done to me. You know leaving my mom, not claiming me for eighteen years, letting mom die. I hate you so much Apollo.

I'm redundant, aren't I? Maybe if you had claimed me earlier I would be more creative.

Why am I crying? You're a jerk, why is writing to you again making me cry? If I want this nightmare to end, than maybe I should have Hypnos as a father. Anyone's better than you.

Why do I torture myself like this? Why do I write? It's not like you read these. I don't get it! Why do I give myself a connection to you? I hate you!

And why do I ask you questions? It's not like I get an answer. I've never gotten anything from you.

I should go work on my essay for class. I should never write to you again. I should forget that you ever existed, find somewhere to spend summers, and leave you behind.

I can't though. Why can't I?

Why?

This will be my last letter. I'm never writing again, understood?

It's not like anyone reads these anyway. I just want to tell you that I hate you one last time.

I hate you.

- Keira, Daughter of no one


	4. Chapter 4

Apollo,

Today I caught myself doodling all over my homework. It really made me miss mom. She loved to draw.

What the Hades am I doing? I'm writing to you! Again! After I said I would stop.

Whatever, I might as well finish this. I went to camp last summer. I got a bull's-eye at archery. Not that I practice or anything. Why would I practice with your stupid bow?

I hate myself for doing this. I hate myself for confiding in you even if you don't read these. And I hate you!

And now I'm drawing again! Why can't I leave you behind? Most demigods have to deal with hydras and hellhounds. I have to deal with drawing and music. I hate myself and you more every time I write. Every time I draw. When I hear someone sing. I hate you more every day.

I miss mom more.

She died almost a year ago, but I spend every moment thinking about her. Every moment. I'm wasting these ones on you.

I… I don't even know why I'm bothering. I should forget you. Work more on school. Get my social life back. But I can't. As much as I hate it, I can't leave you behind. I'm a demigod. No one ever said that was easy, but no one said it was going to be this goddamn hard.

No one ever said a life can be tragic without dying.

Was that poetic? Great, more of your influence. This is why I hate you.

I hate you so much. I hate everything that has to do with you. I hate you, Apollo. I hate you.

All of mom's relatives have told me it will get better. Maybe my heart is determined not to heal. Just like I'm determined to avoid you. All of mom's relatives are liars.

It won't get better. It can't get better. Just like mom didn't get better.

Nothing will ever be the same. Ever. I won't ever heal and it's all your fault.

Maybe you hate me as much as I hate you.

- Keira, Daughter of no one


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Longest letter yet. I'm thinking of using Keira in another story, so I figured I should ask if you guys like her. Review, pretty pretty please.)**

To Apollo,

Hi.

This letter was the hardest to write, I think. Maybe it's because I've caught myself drawing everywhere. I can hear music without wincing.

Don't think this means you are forgiven, Apollo. I still hate you.

I'm going to graduate in a few months. I have a job, I have an apartment, and I have a life. But somehow I still can't forget you. And I still can't forgive you.

And I can't forget mom. Whenever I see any of her relatives, they always tell me how strong she was. How brave. Beautiful. Talented. You get my point. And she was beautiful, she was talented, but they forget her.

They forget her faults. That's my big problem with death, people forget you and remember only your strengths. She was a great mother and artist, but why do they call her strong? Brave? She wasn't strong. She had faults. She fell in love with you, for one. I can't forget her like everyone else has.

I don't think I'll go back to camp this year. I'm twenty two now and I never liked it there anyway. The only thing that connects me there is you. Hearing music. Drawing. They connect me back there. Back to my roots. I stayed there for ten summers before I was claimed and I've gone a few summers since, but it was never a home for me.

My home was always with mom. Always. It still is. Maybe that's why I always feel out of place. I'm never at home anymore.

I think this is one of the most pleasant letters I've ever written you. I've only asked one question, that's strange. Maybe I understand everything better know, but it doesn't feel like it. So let me ask you some questions, Apollo.

Why didn't you claim me at thirteen, or ten even? Why did you wait? Why after a quest? Did you ever care about mom? Do you care about me, because it sure doesn't feel like it?

If I just understood why, then maybe I wouldn't hate you so much. So answer this, Apollo. Why? Tell me why.

- Keira, Daughter of no one


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N I think you guys like Keira and she is going to get a full lengths story entitled Daughter of No One. No guarantees of when it'll be up, but soon. This is the last letter.)**

Dear Apollo,

A lot had changed since my last letter. When I wrote that I was a twenty two year old in college, trying to find my way in life. Now I'm twenty three, working full time, and I have a boyfriend.

I think I've changed at heart, too. I'm not so angry anymore. I… I think I can almost forgive you.

It doesn't mean I've forgotten that you abandoned me or waited eighteen years to claim me. The phrase 'forgive and forget' is dumb. I haven't forgotten a thing.

Maybe I can forgive though.

A war was once fought over this. Unclaimed, unwanted demigods fought against you. I used to think that the gods would learn to change.

I was right.

You knew that my life wasn't going to be joined with you, or camp, or demigods. Sometimes I would cross those paths, but never stay.

My destiny is out here. In the real world. I'm going to be a normal person.

I've spent my whole life angry, all my judgment clouded, but now I can see clearly.

I miss mom more than ever, but I know what she would say. She would tell me to forge my own path. My path doesn't have much to do with monsters or gods.

I don't have much time to write. Jacob, my boyfriend, is coming over. I haven't told him I'm a demigod, that'll have to wait.

I forgive you, Apollo. I'm sorry I blamed you all these years. Mom's death wasn't your fault. You can't interfere with destiny, can you?

Well, this is my destiny and I'm happy with it. Happy with my life. Happy with my future. I understand, Apollo. I think I get it now.

I promise I'll write again soon.

- Keira, Daughter of Apollo


End file.
